Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 017
"Another Fact!" is the seventeenth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the February 2017 issue of V Jump, released on December 19, 2016, and in English in the December 26, 2016 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary As Shingo and Shun find Yuzu upon their arrival to Yuya's hideout, Yuri uses his summoned "Starving Venemy Dragon" to attack Reiji's "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell". But Reiji uses a trap to prevent his monster from being destroyed by it and Yuto's "Dark Anthelion Dragon" while taking damage. After Yuya tags himself back in, he tells Reiji how on the day of World Illusion, he found himself in an escape pod and sees his father Yusho working frantically while revealing that he took Genesis Omega Dragon from Reiji's father Leo as he became obsessed with it. While they assumed the card's power to be otherworldly, Yusho learned it was man-made. Though Yuya explains that his father sent him to this time to find the G.O.D.'s creator and learn its true nature, Reiji refuses to listen any further while sacrificing Zero Maxwell to summon "D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace" as it destroys Starving Venemy and Dark Anthelion. Though the effect Reiji's "D/D Scale Surveyor" disabled his ability to Pendulum Summon as he placed Yuto and Yuri's dragons on his Pendulum zones, a smiling Yuya decides to use Overscale Pendulum. As the duel occurs, Eve and Ren observe Yuya and Reiji from afar. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki/Yuto/Yuri vs. Reiji Akaba Turn 5: Yuri Yuri activates the effect of "Starving Venemy Dragon", negating the effects of Reiji's "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell" and granting those effects to "Starving Venemy". Furthermore, the ATK of "Zero Maxell" is reduced by 500 ("Zero Maxwell": 2800 → 2300 ATK) and Reiji takes 500 damage (Reiji: 4000 → 3500 LP). Yuri switches "Dark Anthelion Dragon" to Attack Position. "Starving Venemy" attacks "Zero Maxwell". Reiji activates his face-down "Dimension Drape", preventing the destruction of "Zero Maxwell" this turn, however he still takes battle damage (Reiji: 3500 → 3300 LP). Next, "Dark Anthelion" attacks "Zero Maxwell" as well, with the same result (Reiji: 3300 → 2600 LP). Yuri Sets 1 card. At this point, Yuri switches back to Yuya. Turn 6: Reiji Reiji activates "Creative Destruction", destroying "Zero Maxwell" and adding another "D/D/D" monster to his hand, as well as reducing the DEF of "Starving Venemy" to zero ("Starving Venemy": 2000 → 0 DEF). He then uses his set Pendulum Scales to Pendulum Summon "Zero Maxwell" (2800/2500) back from his Extra Deck, and proceeds to release it, Special Summoning "D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace" (0/0) from his hand. Yuya activates his face-down "Trick Barrier", making it so that Reiji can only attack "Starving Venemy". Reiji activates the Continuous Spell Card "Endless Seal", allowing him to recover "Block Attack" from his Graveyard since he has Pendulum Summoned a "D/D/D" monster this turn. He then activates it, switching "Starving Venemy" to Defense Position. "Zero Laplace" attacks "Starving Venemy", with its effects activating, making its ATK double the attack of "Starving Venemy" ("Zero Laplace": 0 → 5000 ATK) and inflicting piercing battle damage. "Starving Venemy" is destroyed, however, since it had gained the effects of "Zero Maxwell", the damage to Yuya is reduced to zero. Upon the destruction of "Starving Venemy", Yuya places it (PS: 1) in his right Pendulum Zone. Also, the effect of "Trick Barrier" allows him to draw 1 card. Since he has just attacked a 0-DEF monster, Reiji activates the effect of "00 Rush", allowing "Zero Laplace" to attack again. "Zero Laplace" attacks "Dark Anthelion", with its effect activating ("Zero Laplace": 0 → 6000 ATK). "Dark Anthelion" is destroyed, but Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Starving Venemy", reducing the damage to zero. Upon the destruction of "Dark Anthelion", Yuya places it (PS: 10) in his left Pendulum Zone. Turn 7: Yuya Reiji activates the Pendulum Effect of "D/D Scale Surveyor", setting the Pendulum Scales of "Starving Venemy" and "Dark Anthelion" to zero. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.